


She Makes Me Carefree

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue is stubborn, F/M, Fluff, Gansey is ticklish, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Blue is certain that Gansey has a super ticklish spot. She just has to find it.





	

Gansey hadn’t realized just how tired he was, but when he thought of it he wasn’t very surprised. His insomniac of a brain had kept him up for the majority of the night with his eyes glued to various book pages with no result. He wasn’t closer to finding Glendower, and he was nowhere ready to sit through a day full of classes. Sometimes he wished he could turn everything off to get a breather.

Seeing Blue later that afternoon was like a breath of fresh air. Sometimes he felt like just being in the same room as her wasn’t allowed, but he couldn’t help it. His spirits lifted as soon as she caught his eye.

“Are we exploring on our own?” she asked as she closed the passenger door.

“Adam had to help Ronan with his homework.”

“Or so they say.”

Gansey smiled. “He needs the help.”

“I feel like those two get up to so much more than they say they are.”

“Whatever they’re doing-” Gansey said as he started the car. “-it’s their business.”

He could almost hear Blue pouting. “I guess.”

“Hopefully our afternoon will be more interesting than theirs.”

“Do you think we’ll find anything?”

“I’m not sure.”

“How high are your hopes?”

Gansey sighed. “Not as high as I’d want them to.”

“This looks promising.”

“Ever the optimist.”

“One of us has to be.”

Gansey glanced at her and they both smiled. He felt better already. She had more powers than she thought.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves surrounded by dry grass and flowers. The field hadn’t been trimmed in years, and the wilderness of it all fitted so perfectly with the image in his head. He couldn’t imagine finding Glendower by a freshly mowed meadow with a newly renovated house standing by. No. They would be surrounded by trees and flowers and mountains.

This felt right.

Blue ran a hand over her head in order to remove some stray hairs from her face. “Now what?”

“We move. Check the place out. See if anything seems off.” He started walking. “Come on.”

Blue took a few quick steps and fell in stride with him. He’d never tell her because he somewhat valued his life, but he found it endearing that she had to walk faster in order to keep up.

The whole expeditions was a fail, which did nothing to help his exhausted brain. He knew he’d feel as if he was missing something obvious as soon as his head would hit the pillow, and thus the vicious circle of sleepless nights would continue. He threw his things into the boot of the car with slightly too much force than necessary.

Blue was frowning when he turned back to her after closing the trunk. “That- okay.”

“Pardon?”

“I just caught a glimpse of a Gansey I haven’t seen before.”

Gansey smoothed out his face, not sure what expression to opt for. “Did that Gansey scare you?” The last thing he wanted was to scare her.

“No.” But of course nothing really scared Blue. “He just surprised me.”

“I promise he won’t make a reappearance.”

“I don’t mind if he does. It shows that you’re not as two dimensional as I once thought.”

“One part of me feels as if I should be offended. The other feels as if I deserved that.”

Blue smiled. Oh, what a beautiful smile that was.

Gansey shook his head. “I’m just a little bit tired, so the fact that we found nothing got to me. I’ll be fine in a moment.”

“You don’t have to constantly hold back your feelings. That can’t be healthy.”

“I’m used to it.” He hadn’t meant to say it as bitterly as he did. “I mean-”

Blue held up her hand. “Stop. Don’t excuse your feelings. Just let them exist.”

He exhaled slowly. “I’m not sure if you’re a bad influence, Blue Sargent.”

She grinned. “I’m the best influence.” She reached out to nudge him in the ribs. “It just depends on how you look at it.”

“That’s true, I guess.”

Her face fell, which made him panic for a brief second. “You didn’t flinch.”

“What?”

“Adam always flinches when I poke his ribs. You didn’t.”

“Should I have?”

“If you’re ticklish, yes.”

“Oh.”

“You’re not ticklish?”

Gansey rubbed his neck. “I, uh…”

Blue took a step closer. “You have to be.”

“Do I?”

“Everyone is.”

“Even you?”

She flushed, but held her ground. “You have to be,” she repeated. “And I will find out where right now.”

He backed away from her instinctively, but she was faster than she looked. Her fingers collided with his upper body, light and nimble as they started wiggling against his skin. It tickled, but not enough to make him laugh hysterically.

Gansey squirmed where he was standing, a smile on his face when he said, “Blue.”

“You’re smiling. That must mean you’re ticklish.” She seemed immensely happy over it.

“I’m a little ticklish, yes-”

“I bet you’re _very_ ticklish.”

He grabbed her wrists. “ _Blue_.”

“ _Gansey_ ,” she mimicked with a smirk. “I will make you laugh until I’ve discovered a whole new Gansey.”

Her hands started scribbling everywhere they could reach, and while Gansey jerked and giggled she never seemed to get the reaction she wanted. She backed off with a frown, examining him closely.

“You’re not begging me to stop. Nor are you laughing hysterically. What’s _wrong_ with you?”

“I told you. I’m only a little ticklish.”

“That’s so unfair.”

“Why? Is it the opposite for you?” He shot her a grin, but she only narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m sure you have at least one sweet spot, and I will find it if it’s the last thing I do.”

Gansey shut her up with his fingers against her sides.

* * *

 

Blue was stubborn if she was anything. Gansey could barely be in the same room as her without her putting her hands on him, trying in vain to find spots on him that were more sensitive than his upper body. He honestly wasn’t sure himself if he was more ticklish in other places, but her attempts were both hilarious and occasionally inconvenient. At least she wasn’t stupid enough to try when Adam was around.

They were alone once more. Gansey was dropping her off at home, but he knew she wouldn’t get out without making one last attempt before she could call it a day. When she turned to him with that glint in her eye he wasn’t even worried, but when she reached out and touched his neck he surprised both of them by jerking away violently as a small shriek escaped his lips.

Uh oh.

Blue had never looked this happy. “I knew you had a sweet spot! This is great.”

She leaned forward and wiggled her fingers against the apparently hypersensitive skin on his neck, and it only became worse when he scrunched up his shoulders and trapped her there. Gansey couldn’t remember ever being tickled there as it wasn’t usually a common place to go for, but Blue’s fingertips were so unbearable that he wasn’t sure what to do. All he knew was that he would go insane if it didn’t _stop_.

Oh, the laughter was neverending.

“Blue, dohohon’t!” he begged, trapped in his seat and by his seatbelt. Blue must’ve planned this.

“Can’t handle it, Gansey?” she asked teasingly.

He really couldn’t. At least this would tire him out so that he could hopefully get some sleep that night.

Blue only stopped after he’s accidentally smashed his head into the car door, and he attempted a glare after he’d finally caught his breath, but he was sure it was nowhere close to being menacing.

“I quite like this new Gansey I saw,” she said, ignoring his glowering expression. “He was carefree. You should bring him out more often.”

“He was forced out,” Gansey replied.

“I should force him out more often.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” he admitted. Blue made it so easy to be honest.

She grinned. “Oh really?”

“You might’ve noticed that I have a hard time properly relaxing.”

“I had a hunch.” She reached out and placed her hand on his knee, giving it a brief squeeze that left him feeling more than just ticklish. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep.”

“You too, Jane,” he said, knowing full well they would be talking on the phone in just a few hours just like always. “And now that you’ve found a sensitive spot maybe you can stop this mission to turn me into a giggly mess.”

“Never,” she said with a wink. “Better get used to it.”

None of this was allowed, but as he drove away he didn’t feel guilty at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
